


January 15, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled the minute her eyes were on Amos eating his bedtime snack before she attempted to sneak out to battle villains.





	January 15, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled the minute her eyes were on Amos eating his bedtime snack before she attempted to sneak out to battle villains and he instructed her to go to bed much to her dismay.

THE END


End file.
